1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of knives. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, embodiments of the invention implement a folding survival knife with integrated tools that may include a bottle opener/pot lifter/quick opening feature, wire breaker/choil, jimping/wire strippers, hex nut driver/lashing point, pry bar/scraper, glass breaker. Embodiments may be constructed from materials that can withstand hostile environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard knives generally include a long, yet thin blade with a handle. The blade generally includes one cutting edge, and an opposing non-cutting edge. Some knives have cutting edges on both sides of the blade. Knives also are built in folding varieties and generally have a pivot on one or both ends of the handle. However, most knives are non-folding and have one cutting edge. Folding knives are generally more portable and tend to enclose the sharp cutting edge of the knife when folded for safety reasons. Some folding knives include multiple types of blades including saws, can openers, screw drivers, and other tools, but generally only provide one function per blade or only provide cutting blades that have no other function.
Hunting knives generally include thicker and hence more robust blades than standard knives and may include and cross-guards to protect the hand while cutting. Survival knives came into service during World War II and evolved during the Viet Nam war to include serrations on the top portion of the knife blade. The serrations could be used to cut through the fuselage of aircraft to rescue crewmen for example.
Modern survival knives are limited in the number of functions they provide since the number of elements utilized to create a survival knife is limited to a blade, optionally with serrations and a handle. There are no known survival knives that include a single robust blade configuration of a survival knife with structural elements on the single blade or frame such as a bottle opener/pot lifter/quick opening feature, wire breaker/choil, jimping/wire strippers, hex nut driver/lashing point, pry bar/scraper, glass breaker.
Generally, survivalists and military personnel in hostile or hazardous environment carry a multitude of other tools along with a survival knife. In minimalistic survival scenarios, carrying a multitude of tools is not possible. In such hostile environments, life may depend on having a survival tool such as a knife that is robust and capable of performing other functions. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a folding survival knife with integrated tools.